


Error: Bathroom not Found

by Splat_Dragon



Series: NaNoWriMo 2016 [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Based On A Picture, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Oh shit sorry, Where's the bathroom?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splat_Dragon/pseuds/Splat_Dragon
Summary: She only meant to find the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Before I resized the photo one of the dimensions was 707 omg~~
> 
> So this is based off of a [drawing](http://complexwish.tumblr.com/post/152817741401/mc-walks-into-jumin-after-shower-and-we-all-know) by [ComplexWish on Tumblr](http://complexwish.tumblr.com/archive)

 

The penthouse was extremely luxurious. MC felt completely out of place there; she was no rich kid, in fact, most days she had only one meal, two on occasion, because she couldn't afford more food. She'd gotten better since arriving at Rika's apartment as Seven, whom had apparently hacked her bank account (she kept reminding herself to switch to a more secure one; Seven had told her it was one of the easiest banks he'd hacked), had seen her lack of funds, and every day she woke up to a basket of various foodstuff sitting outside the apartment door. Although she'd told him he didn't need to, he'd insisted and told her he wouldn't let her pay him back.

 

MC felt as though she'd knock something over and shatter it if she moved so much as an inch. Fancy, rather ugly in her opinion, statues and knickknacks were scattered tastefully atop various pieces of furniture, and everything was clean and pristine. It was completely different from her shoe-box sized rat-hole flat, where she had only the bare minimum and everything was cramped and fairly filthy.

 

Even the food was different. She was used to a cup of cheap noodles, or a thin cut of freezer-burnt meat with a bruised fruit or vegetable on the side. The private chef ( _private chef!!!)_ had served rich-tasting, well flavored meat that practically melted in her mouth, flavor-filled vegetables and fruits so juicy she'd swear she could drown, and a wine that was apparently a 'good year', whatever that meant.

 

She'd tried to put her foot down when Jumin sent Driver Kim out to pick up a pair of pajamas in her size, as she only had the clothes on her back. He'd agreed to her face, and then sent him off anyway when her back was turned. Admittedly the pajamas were extremely comfortable -she'd never worn anything so soft- and were very pretty: a rich, shiny emerald that paired well with her eyes, but she knew she'd never be able to repay him.

 

 

MC grimaced, holding the pajamas tight to her chest. She'd checked multiple doors in her attempt at finding the restroom. Although Jumin had set her up in the Master Bedroom (despite having at least two guest rooms she'd seen), she didn't want to impose by using the Master Bath. She'd have asked him, however he'd disappeared shortly after sending Driver Kim out.

 

She'd spent a bit of time playing with Elizabeth 3rd through the crate bars, hoping Jumin might appear so she could ask him. After a while, though, she'd been struggling to keep her eyes open, so she'd set out on her own.

 

MC stopped in front of a new door that she was _fairly_ certain she had yet to open. “There are too many doors here,” she murmured, shifting the pajamas into one hand. The door handle was smooth against her palm as she turned it, pulling the door open.

 

 

“!”

 

Gray eyes.

 

There were startled gray eyes staring back at her.

 

Shit!

 

Her own golden ones were trapped at his chest. He had a swimmer's physique, with a six-pack and pecs that made her fingers itch to trace them. They flexed as he rubbed a fluffy-looking towel through his raven colored hair.

 

_Eyes up! Eyes up!_

 

She snapped her eyes up to meet his, feeling a blush race across her cheeks, before jerking back and slamming the door shut. “I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything!” She called through the thick wood. _'That I won't dream about tonight fuck!'_

 

 

MC leaned against the wall behind her, slumping down and hiding her face in her hands. _'Oh my God I can't believe I just did that.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic: 618
> 
> NaNoWriMo Total: 3623


End file.
